


Parents!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents! Who'd have them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents!

Mitchell had been with Reemie for over 6 months now, they were so happy together that Mitchell kept wondering what was going to go wrong. Nothing had ever really worked out positively for him and even on those rare occasions when he was actually trying to do something right he ended up getting it wrong. When it came to Rem Dogg he actually seemed to be getting things right for once but knowing his luck it couldn’t last for long.  
“Do you wanna come mine tonight?” he asked Remmie conversationally on their way to lunch.  
“Yours? Your mum got a late shift?” Remmie asked. They never went to Mitchell’s if they wanted to ‘be together’ his sister and her baby had only just moved out but his eldest brother and mum worked shifts so they never got any privacy. Plus Mitchell’s brother was a small minded homophobic Neanderthal who cracked racist jokes thinking they were funny, he made Remmie’s skin crawl.   
“Na she’s out with dad again, fuck I hope they ain’t getting back together that would be worse than Joe farting in a lift with a lit match.” Mitchell grimaced.  
“That would definitely be a problem, your dad moving back in I mean not Joe that would just be suicide!”  
“You’re telling me, we’d never be able to go near mine if they get back together. I love your mum and all Rem but she’s a little over excited about the whole ‘gay son’ thing.” Mitchell smiled.  
Remmie’s mum had walked in on them so many times now that just over a month ago they had told her they were together. She wasn’t at all surprised telling them she had known since they were about 12 that they would probably get together someday. She’d then told Mitchell that he was always welcome at their house that the boys could sleep together there as long as they were safe about it and that if he dared hurt her son he would be found 6 months later disembowelled and decomposing at the bottom of a sewage line. Mitchell had given her a twinkling smile and told her honestly about how he felt about Remmie. She had smiled and cried eventually pulled Mitchell to her in a hug that had nearly suffocated him but he had appreciated the gesture.  
“You think you get it bad, she told me over breakfast this morning that Durex are doing a new line in ‘real feel’ condoms!” Remmie exclaimed exasperated.   
Mitchell burst out laughing at the top of his lungs.  
“Seriously Mitch you were almost a widow I choked on my toast that hard.”  
“ That’s classic! ” Mitchell breathed heavily tears streaming down his cheeks. “Your dad tried to start an awkward conversation about the joys of lube with me the other day while we were having a fag.”   
“You’re kidding?” Remmie looked wide eyed  
“Na I told him it was great and really made the job easier!” grinned Mitchell wickedly.  
“You didn’t? Fuck Mitch that’s my dad!” Remmie sort of squealed.  
“He thought it was funny mate! He said it made it easier with your mum too after the menopause. Now that I did not need to know. But it was fine we went in and had a beer. No worries” Mitchell chuckled.  
“Where was I during all this?” Remmie asked surprised  
“Recuperating” Mitchell wiggled his eyebrows at him.  
“Oh” laughed Remmie blushing a little.  
“So mine tonight?” Mitchell continued.  
“God yeh if it’s gonna stop you talking to my dad about lube!” Remmie laughed.


End file.
